Daustin's A Vlogger!
by GodzillaFire
Summary: Daustin Peterson was one of the regular guys who had to experience heartbreak. But now, he has bet a new roommate, Dez, and is ready to film a vlog for his ex-girlfriend's attention. Auslly/AU


**_THIS CHAPTER IS EXTENDED NOW SO IF U ALREADY READ, CHECK THE END_**  
Hey its Kent and I am RETURNING, GOD DAMMIT! I am presenting a new fic...here you go...WHY AM I SCREAMING?! I DON'T KNOW! LETS READ!

Written by: Kent Gevon  
Edited by: Windows  
Inspired by: Joey Graceffa, YouTube, Austin & Ally  
Starring: Joey Graceffa, Calum Worthy, Zooey Deschanel

* * *

I am Daustin Peterson, from LA. I'm just one of those regular kids who is...normal. Okay, heres the deal! A couple days ago, I had to break up with the love of my life, Allison Boletto. The reason I'm telling you all of this, it's because I've just been really bummed about it lately. So we had to break up because she was moving to this boarding school in New York. What? ...What the fuck is an Auslly? Anyway, I've also been kind of upset after I was fired from my job at the mall, a few weeks ago. I haven't had a lot of money lately, so I looked at Minis, a new restaurant down the street, for a roommate. Luckily, I found this guy named Dez Saxton. He seems a little...well I wanna say dumb, but I barely met him, so Ill just say...non-bright. At least he can help pay bills! ...Well I hope so.

**Daustin's POV  
**It was about 5 o'clock as I invited Dez to check out my apartment. He was sort of my first friend since I moved here, so I want to make a good first impression...or second. Whatever! Waiting for his arrival, I watched a few Zalien movies on the DVD player. A few hours later, I heard the door ring, opening, I saw Dez in an insanely cheerful mood.

"Hi Dausti-" Dez started to say. He stopped before his jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD! ZALIENS! YAY!" He ran to the couch as fast as possible, watching the disgusting zombie/alien creatures suck each other's brains.

**The Next Day...Bum bum bum bum ba da da da!  
**It was about 9 AM, when I usually used to wake up for work. I wiped a tear from my face after discovering a picture of me and Allison in the drawer. I chose to hide my sadness, and walk to the living room.

"WOWZA!" I exclaimed. I was COMPLETELY surprised, witnessing the fact every item in the room was gone, and my roommate was jumping on a giant trampoline.

"Hi, roomy!" Dez yelled, jumping higher than the last couple of seconds. I was scared that he would break something, as he wasn't the brightest person I knew.

"Dez, aren't you aware of the CEILING?!" I started to scream, "...And where the fuck is my camera?!"

"Relax, It's just in my room!" Dez spoke, getting down.

"You don't even have a room!"

"...I don't?"

"No..."

"...Then all my stuff is on that thingy outside near the stair case."

"YOU PUT MY CAMERA ON THE BALCONY?!"

"What's so important about it?"

"I had pictures of me and my girlfriend in there!"

"Who would want to date you, anyway?"

I simply ignored this comment, and entered the kitchen, to hear a strange sound bounce from room to room. It screamed horribly like nails on a chalkboard. It sounded like it was coming from my room. I walked to the door to notice that a CAT was scratching it!

"Did I mention I got a cat?" Dez asked, petting the animal who was still scratching the door. I hustled to the balcony, checking the memory card of the camera, previously forgotten by Dez. I noticed several pictures of me and Allison on the gallery. It sprung me a BIG idea.

"A VLOG!" I shouted so loudly the whole block was telling me to shh. I never thought of such an idea. This could make me famous! Like, I could be the person I always wanted to be!

"...WHAT?" Dez spoke from inside the living room. I continued checking for space on the camera, and there was just enough to film a video! Dez ran from the living room to see what I screamed about. This made sence, because he always seemed like he would be a director when he was an adult. And that was when I knew I could get Allison back!

* * *

Sorry it was short, ill fix it later *falls asleep* next chapter...coming son...


End file.
